No Title
by lollipoploves
Summary: Watanuki is having trouble with ghosts as usual but this time not only can Doumeki see them but so can the rest of the town. It turns out that ever since Amity discovered a way into the spirit realm, the spirits have decided that they were allowed into the human one as well. Yuuko says that all things happen for a reason.


Danny Phantom / XXXHolic

This is up for adoption, I honestly have no clue when I wrote this and no idea where it is going but if you want to take this story and make it your own let me know. Otherwise it is a oneshot with a cliffhanger.

Summary: Watanuki is having trouble with ghosts as usual but this time not only can Doumeki see them but so can the rest of the town. It turns out that ever since Amity discovered a way into the spirit realm, the spirits have decided that they were allowed into the human one as well. Yuuko says that all things happen for a reason but when a boy walks into her shop she might have to change her tune. This boy, it seems, truly broke his own fate and now governs his own destiny.

* * *

The day the world ended for Watanuki started out just like every other day of his existence, he woke up, got dressed, and prepared meals for Himawari-chan and that ungrateful brute Doumeki and then started on his way to the temple so he could walk to school in peace with his own personal, (and annoying) ward following just behind him. They had gotten to school after chasing away a couple minor spirits and began classes like any other day. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, since if he were anywhere else when this happened he surely would have died, that is when a tear opened in the sky and green- ethereal-like beings began pouring from it. Watanuki at first thought he was the only one to see the tear and the spirits because that is how things usually went, but then Himawari screamed and pointed to the sky. Doumeki also had a stunned look on his dumb face and turned to face Watanuki as if to ask if he could see this because of their shared eye, of course he also got his answer when Himawari screamed.

The bright blue sky immediately dimmed and was tinged in purple lights as the spirits now started attacking random people and causing general chaos, why didn't Yuuko say anything about this? He usually got a warning! Of course his luck wouldn't hold out long enough for him to get to shelter or at least until Doumeki got his stupid bow. A large green spirit in the shape of a metal man floated slowly down until he was in front of the trio.

"Well, if this isn't a treat." He drawled, his voice low and thick and sending a shiver down everyone's spines.

"Three prizes all gathered in one place!" the spirit lifted a gun and pointed it at them, smiling a large sinister smile that if shown to the hardest of criminals would have them trembling where they stood. The gun had a sharp whine to it as it powered up and it was all Watanuki could do to stay conscious, the miasma that this one spirit gave off was more powerful than any other he had encountered combined, except maybe the pipe fox in its true form and the spider.

"And the best part is that the whelp isn't here to help." the evil being announced pulling the trigger slowly, as if to relish in their deaths.

"Oh really?" a lighter voice answered from behind the being. "Come on, Skulker, you didn't really think that just because you went to Japan after the breakout at Walker's prison I wouldn't follow you." there was a boy there glowing faintly white, floating. He was one of the spirits! Doumeki had finally gotten himself under control enough to catch the seer before he could hit the ground when he fainted. Himawari was only a few seconds behind him so Doumeki had his hands full with two people unconscious, but he still watched the spirits, hoping they would forget the trio so he could get them to safety. He was the only one who saw what happened after the beings exchanged their unusual greetings. The boy, for that is what he was, not yet even Doumeki or Watanuki's age, punched the metal man in the jaw, sending him flying backwards and into a building before flying after him and uncapping what looked like a metal soup can. To Doumeki's surprise the metal monster that had just be about to attack them was sucked into the metal container in what looked to be a beam of blue light. Unfortunately that left the obviously strong spirit to do whatever it wanted to the three on the school grounds. Screams were still being sounded everywhere as more monsters spilled from the tear still hovering over the school. The miasma would soon be enough to kill Watanuki if something didn't happen. The boy spirit slowly floated over to Doumeki, who was trying his level best to shield his two friends. Both of which would be delicious if a spirit ever ate their souls, he was hoping that his pure soul would ward off the new threat but the monster didnt seem fazed at all.

"You're safe, for now at least." the apparition said, its voice echoing even though there was nothing around the bounce the sound off of. "Get out of here while you can, I will take care of the rest." he cracked his neck and flew back to the tear, somehow grabbing the edges and forcing it to close.

Doumeki didn't stand around, he hoisted Watanuki over his shoulder (he was light as a feather) and held Himawari under his arms as he sprinted as fast as he could the the shop of dreams, hoping that its wards would be enough to keep these invaders out. When he got to the shop Yuuko was standing lazily at the entrance but her face showed fear, something that Doumeki thought he would never see on the witch's face.

"Inside." she said and turn to prepare a room for the two unconscious teens, Maru and Moro running just behind her heels. Even the black meatball Mokona was still and staring at the sky.

"What's happening?" the little puffball asked

"I don't know how I can see them but they came through a tear in the sky. Himawari saw them too."

A hum. No answer. Yuuko returned to the room looking considerably better and she sat on her sofa couch in a lazy sprawl. "Hitsuzen has not been broken, yet." she said in a soft silky tone but it still sounded ominous. She always knew what would happen before it did, she was a witch of time and dimensions so obviously she would have some kind of answer to this right?

As if reading his thoughts Yuuko turned to face him. "To answer that, would cost too much and the balance that has been achieved in this world by the acts of another would go to waste."

"So you mean he…" Mokona started he interrupted himself with a frown, he looked to be angry, but to Doumeki's knowledge the black bun never got angry.

"How is that fair?" he asked, tears running down his face and he used his little paw to throw and dish in the direction of the witch. She didnt even move and the dish shattered against the wall by her head.

"I never said it was, only that it was hitsuzen." a loud, thunderous sound shook the streets and the miasma that even Doumeki was beginning to feel was dissipating.

Both the creatures who seemed to know what was going on turned to the front door as a small boy with black hair and blue eyes stumbled in, his shoulder bleeding profusely and his ankle looked like a doll's foot had been put on backwards. The boy fell to the floor and sighed, becoming quiet but clutching something strangely familiar to his chest.

"Doumeki, I need you to carry him to his room. The ghosts should be gone now, so Watanuki should wake up soon." All business Yuuko stood and walked quickly down the hall, disappearing before Doumeki could even determine where she could be going.

"Come on," Mokona said "His room is special."

The boy was lighter than Watanuki, if that was possible, it almost felt like he was holding the physical representation of air. The boy groaned but other than that laid still in Doumeki's arms. Just what had happened to him? Mokona led him to a place in the shop he had never seen, though that wasn't surprising, the shop seemed to expand to suit the needs of the owner and only those who needed to were ever allowed in the back. The door was opened by the two twin girls, Maru and Moro, lacking in their usual exuberance and Doumeki was pulled into the weirdest room he had ever witnessed. It was all green and purple, the bed in the middle of the room had a large canopy over it and Yuuko stood with a medical kit on the side.

"Put him down gently, if we mess this up…." was all she said. Doumeki assumed it was because the boy could possibly lose his leg if they didn't set the ankle right. As gently as he could Doumeki laid the boy down and backed away to let the witch do her work.

"Watanuki should be up by now, go help him with chores." Yuuko said, dismissing him over her shoulder. He left but still heard the whispered apologies the witch made before she set the bones stright.

* * *

please review


End file.
